tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
CALSA
Construcciones Agrometálicas de Levante, S. A. (or CALSA) is one of the lesser known Spanish heavy engineering specialist in producing earthmovers. The small firm was also a tractor and loader manufacturer. It was founded in 1960 in Zaragoza, Spain. The CALSA company also supplied and made finished parts for both the local crane manufacturers named IASA and IBESA. In 1980, it was purchased by Tenneco, the then-owner of J.I. Case. After the Tenneco company bought Calsa their factory was geared up and reorganized by larger American CASE so by 1990 the CALSA name was no longer used and production ended, but was quickly restarted now under the name of the Case who soon relaunched their own new 1990s Model Range with some of them inspired from CALSA 4X4 ideas. With standard 4WD axles and the drivetrain mechanicals employed for all their models mainly from ENASA. These CALSA models were essentially aimed for the Spanish Agriculture, Construction and for Mining Industries, and many of their models were exported to France also. During the 1970s, another powerplant option that CALSA offered was with Barreiros diesel truck running gear. After the company was acquired by CASE, the Zaragoza CALSA factory was closed and revamped, and turned into a brand-new Case crawler tractor and tractor factory in 1990. This brought an end for CALSA of 30 years of machinery manufacturing business. CALSA product range CALSA Tractor range CALSA Loaders 4X4 1981_CALSA_Super_1300_TD_4X4_Loader.JPG|1981 CALSA Super 1300 TD 4X4 Loader 1985_CALSA_Super_1000_TD_4X4_Loader.jpg|1985 CALSA Super 1000 TD 4X4 Loader 1988_CALSA_730_TD_4X4_Loader.JPG|1988 CALSA 730 TD 4X4 Loader 1989_CALSA_740_TD_4X4_Loader.jpg|1989 CALSA 740 TD 4X4 Loader 1983_CALSA_Super_750_TD_4X4_Loader.jpg|1983 CALSA Super 750 TD 4X4 Loader 1982_CALSA_Super_1500_TD_4X4_Loader.jpg|1982 CALSA Super 1500 TD 4X4 Loader with Ripper 1987_CALSA_1500B_4X4_Loader.jpg|1987 CALSA Super 1500B 4X4 TD Loader 1986_CALSA_300_TD_4X4_Loader.jpg|1986 CALSA 300 TD 4X4 Loader A toy 1980s Calsa 740 4X4 Loader.jpg|A toy JOAL 1990 Calsa 740 4WD Diesel Loader 1978 CALSA TD-15 Diesel Tractor.jpg|A 1978 CALSA TD-15 4WD Tractor Diesel 1977 CALSA TD-08 Tractor Diesel Pegaso engine.png|A 1977 Calsa TD-08 4X4 Tractor PEGASO Diesel engine 1980 CALSA Super 2000 4X4 Loader.jpg|A 1980 Calsa Super 2000 4WD Loader Diesel 1979 CALSA 2000B 4X4 Diesel Loader.jpg|A 1979 Calsa Super 2000 4X4 Loader Diesel 1990 CALSA Super 1100 4X4 Loader.jpg|1990 Calsa Super 1100 4X4 Loader Diesel 1991 CALSA Super 2000B 4X4 Loader & Ripper.jpg|1991 CALSA Super 1100 4X4 Diesel Loader & Ripper 1980 CALSA 1000B 4X4 Loader under restoration.jpg|1980 CALSA 1000B Loader under restoration 1990 CALSA Super 1500 4X4 Loader & Ripper.jpg|1990 Calsa Super 1500B Diesel 4X4 Loader & Ripper 1978 CALSA Super 1000 4X4 Loader.jpg|A 1978 CALSA Super 1000 4X4 Loader PERKINS engine 1984_CALSA_650_TD_4X4_Loader.jpg|1984 CALSA 650 TD 4X4 Logger 1984_CALSA_Super_1000_Loader_4X4.jpg|1984 CALSA Super 1000 Loader A_1980_CALSA_Super_800_Loader_4X4.jpg|1980 CALSA Super 800 A_1981_CALSA_Super_1500_Loader_4X4.jpg|1980 CALSA Super 1500 A_1980_CALSA_Loader_Model_Range.jpg|1980 CALSA Model Range A_1981_CALSA_Loader_Model_Range.jpg|1981 CALSA Model Range A_1982_CALSA_Loader_Model_Range.jpg|1982 CALSA Model Range CALSA Loggers 4X4 add list here See also * List of Construction Plant Manufacturers References / sources External Links Category:Tractor brands Category:Tractor manufacturers of Spain Category:Companies of Spain Category:CALSA Category:Tenneco Category:Companies founded in 1960 Category:1980 mergers Category:Articulated tractors Category:4WD Tractors